flurutus2fandomcom-20200213-history
Divine
The Divine (otherwise known as the Zealaris on Yivara) are the creators of the universe and the world of Flurutus and Yivara. They have existed since the beginning of the time. Yarikah Yarikah was recorded to be one of the first Divine seen by mortal eyes. To other Divine, Yarikah is considered to be their official leader. Yarikah is said to be extremely ruthless and judgmental when it comes to the world of Flurutus. They have, indeed, stepped foot on the world of Yivara but refuses to do anything to help it. They believe Yivara is beyond saving, especially after killing one of their own. Yarikah is the Divine that decides things for the whole of the Divine. Nothing is done without Yarikah's say so. If a Divine betrays or disrespects them, Yarikah has the power to erase them from existence. Yarikah has decided to keep the Divine a secret from the rest of the world for centuries, preferring to look upon the world and only intervene when they believe it's necessary. Description The Divine are the supreme rules of the universe. Depending on your perception of them, the Divine can also be called the leaders of it all. They are overseers of everything and anything and eventually give final judgment on anything that the universe does. Their other creations, outside of Flurutus, are directly influenced by them and they do not hold those other worlds in high regard. However, because Flurutus is so driven by the ambitions and dreams of the people who live there, the Divine rarely (if ever) intervene in the happenings of the world itself. The Divine will only intervene in the proceedings of Flurutus if they feel it to be falling into the deepest darkness. The Divine also consider Flurutus (and the realms that are within it) to be their greatest creation. This is also another reason the Divine are only told through legends, theories, or stories. While they are rarely seen, there have been plenty of times where their "Divine Intervention" has changed things. The Divine look upon Flurutus as something similar to a child. This would mean that the Divine are the "parents" of the Flurutus. As such, they prefer to simply guide Flurutus when they need it, rather than step in and do everything for them. The Divine are considered to be the strongest beings in the entire universe. They can do anything and everything they want and are not bound by the earthly restrictions on Flurutus. They also seem to have a limitless amount of energy. If Flurutus ever happens to be running out of magic, they will use their "Divine Intervention" and fill the world with more magic. If the world seems to have too much magic, they will strip some of it away, allowing them to re-balance the forces that be there. This would, in fact, explain a few things. Extra Information In Flurutus: Genesis, the world seems to be over-flourishing with magic. The Divine do not tamper with the world's over-usage of magic, but when a mortal they bestow their "Divinity" upon does something that eventually eviscerates a good majority of the beings living on Flurutus at the time, the Divine take a good deal of the magic away from the planet. This eventually prevents the usage of Origin Magic. Origin Magic, on Flurutus, is only usable when magic is ever present. If the magic in the world was ever stripped away even a little bit, the usage of Origin Magic would disappear completely. Even though there are plenty of candidates in the future that could learn Origin Magic successfully, they prefer not to have any mortal use their powers ever again by the time of the midquel. In Flurutus, the world still seems to have enough magic to sustain a good deal of the Diviners there. Unfortunately, plenty of people in the world can't, won't, or don't want to use magic (which has been renamed to Akehura by that point). This is because there is not enough magic in the world to allow everyone to be a Diviner and ends up actually affecting the world as a whole. By the time the Divine intervene four years after the start of the midquel, the world is actually starting to be incapable of sustaining magic on a worldwide level. In Flurutus: Exitus, after many centuries pass, and the Divine have seen enough of Flurutus' inability to handle magic properly, they eventually strip away more than 75% of the world's magic. This causes the world to turn to technology and science, rather than rely on magic for their every want and need. Some of the races become extinct in this time, allowing those who previously controlled magic to develop a certain storage inside of themselves to harness the small amount of magic they have left/that's on the planet. List of Divine (RPCs) List of Divine (NPCs) File:Yarikah.jpg|Yarikah Category:Races Category:Divine Category:FlurutusSeries Category:YivaraSeries